Remember When
by brandirandom21
Summary: Rex, Bobo, Holiday and Knight help Six collect random memories from the past. One-shot collection R&R
1. Holiday's Cooking Sucked?

Disclaimer: Don't own Holiday, Rex, and Six 'cause MoA does. But I'd _love _to own Six P:

A/N: Dammit Six T.T You just had the worst timing, didn't you? YOU DON'T CONFESS YOUR LOVE SOMEONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE EPISODE. IT NEVER WORKS. (sigh) But that was just extremely adorable, wasn't it? :3

So, here we are :D A Holix collection!

**Remember When...**

_**Holiday's Cooking Sucked?**_

Rex sniffed the air suspiciously as he entered Holiday's make-shift kitchen. What used to be an office space with dirty cabinets was now supplied with clean counters, a hand-me-down oven, microwave and fridge, and a smell of chocolate. He saw Six watching over Holiday's shoulder, muttering directions from a slip of paper as she stirred something in a bowl. "Are you torturing food again Doc? Or are you actually _cooking_?"

She sent him a glare over her shoulder, but she smiled sheepishly. "I'm doing better." She nodded to Six. "He's been helping." She held up a batter covered spoon. "I felt like cooking sweets and found some recipes online." She looked at Six. "What're we cooking again?"

"Banana sugar cookies," he said. "It worries me when you cook and you don't even remember what you're making..."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Next step."

"Add two eggs." He took out a small bowl from the cabinet. "Use a seperate bowl this time. I had to dig out pieces of shells from the brownie batter."

She smacked him and took it, sticking out her tounge. Six smiled slightly at her aggression and Rex noted the slight flirtation between the two. He smirked, cutting between the two. "Sooo how can I help?"

Six rose an eyebrow. "You can watch. Holiday and I have this handled."

"I don't know..." He grinned. "Has Holiday told you about the time when she made my birthday cake?" Holiday froze, the egg slipping from her hand and exploding in the bowl. She slowly turned to him, giving him her worst look. Rex smiled sweetly, shrugging. "So you haven't heard it."

"Fine," she spat. She thrust the sink handle, water shooting out. She shoved the messy bowl under the running water. "Tell him."

Six looked at him expectantly.

"Noah couldn't even stick a fork through it. It was like she mixed up the concrete mix with the flour. You throw a fork at it, it bounces off with a dent in it. No one let her cook anymore after that." Six pursed his lips, almost like he was fighting a smile. Holiday's face was flushed with embarassment. "But it's cool. You got it Six, it smells like chocolate...no scents of cement anywhere."

He ducked out of the room when a shifter was tossed with dangerous force towards his head.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Cookies were baking in the oven and the brownies were out to cool. Holiday cleaned the bowls and handed them to Six for them to dry. She was unnatually quiet, her blush still lighting her face. "So it was really that bad?"

She sighed, hanging her head. "I'm surprised Noah actually got a piece. No one could cut a piece after him." She scrubbed the mixing bowl, the brownie batter crusting at the bottom. "In high school, we had to take at least one technology credit to graduate. You can take a cooking class or wood construction. Guess what I took?"

"Wood construction."

She nodded. "I was the only girl in my class. All the other girls took cooking class." She laughed. "I guess it all worked out though. I loved building things together, make them work. If I had to deal with constant jokes from other guys about me belonging in the kitchen, I had to deal with it. Now I rebuilt this dumpster of a place with lovely help from you, and we turned it into our personal little headquarters." She handed him the bowl when it was finally scrubbed to death. "I can live in peace knowing everything I did in high school wasn't in vain."

"You're a terrible cook," Six said with a tiny smile. She pouted, grabbing the wooden spoon. "But you're an amazing scientist."

Her eyes widened at the light compliment. Then she grinned, whacking him with the spoon. "You're a terrible romantic." She handed him the freshly cleaned spoon, grinning at the confusion etching between his eyebrows and strutted out of the kitchen. "But you're an amazing fighter."

* * *

><p>AN: :D Review?


	2. Holiday Was Rebecca?

**Disclaimer:** I have a tendency of not owning this characters. Strange how that works...

**A/N:** Surprised by the amount of reviews I got :D Better than "Sunglasses at Night"...BUT this makes me super excited to know you people actually liked this :D Soo I'll continue! Takes place after "Six Minus Six"

**Remember When...**

_**Holiday Was "Rebecca"?**_

He found Holiday's door, just as Rex had eagerly instructed. _It's the sixth door in the D area. It's where all the docs sleep, rest, do their own thing. _He hesitantly rose a fist, ready to knock on her door. Was it necessary to come to her room? He spoke with her before everyone all left Cesar's machine. After Rex, Bobo, Holiday and Cesar parted ways, Six had found himself with Rex for practice. Rex was a chatter as he showed Six various weapons he could create out of his limbs. He told him how "cool" and "mysterious" Old Six acted and a bit more on Cesar and Bobo.

Then he was more than happy to inform him on Holiday, throwing him a wink.

The door opened before he could even make up his mind. Holiday jumped, nearly dropping her coffee mug and file. "Oh! Six! Hello..." She cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing. "Um...is there something you wanted?" She straightened herself, smiling sincerely. Six could feel his throat go dry as he thought of a quick explaination. _How could I be around her those first few months without cracking? _

"I just wanted to...talk."

"Oh," her eyes widened. Then she calmed herself, her face smoothing out into a casual expression. "Walk with me. I wanted to get some more coffee."

"Alright," he nodded. _Good start. Coffee. Coffee is good... _He followed her to the cafeteria, walking besides her. "This place is well equipped," he began, trying to start on a casual path. "Where do you guys get all of the money to fund this place?"

"Taxes," she snorted. "And a few organizations like to get involved from around the world. They donate some generous amounts to go into our research lab, which I'm more than thankful for. That, and it's how I make a decent amount every year..."

"Decent?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "A biology researcher gets a _decent _amount?"

She smiled with a shrug. "It's not like I have many expenses. I have shelter, food, clothing. Maybe for rental space and tuition, but other than that..."

"Understandable."

She laughed, her whole face lighting up at his comment. He couldn't help but smile as well. The woman was beautiful, there was no fighting the very thought. Old Six had to think that as well...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The coffee tasted bitter, even with two packets of sugar and some creamer. But Six drank it anyway when Holiday offered it to him. It would save him if he screwed up. Say something like a true jackass would, take a long drink of coffee and excuse himself from the table to get himself a refill. Maybe even drink the refill at the coffee machine, and make another while he's there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, putting the file aside.

"Anything," he said. "Lovely weather we're having." He brought the styrafoam cup to his lips, his teeth sinking into the soft material. S_trike one Agent Six._

She laughed softly. "Sure. It's really sunny. Maybe it'll be clear at night too. OK, my turn, since we're pointing random things out. Hm..." She gestured around her. "The walls are white."

"Good one."

She laughed again, shaking her head. _Maybe I'm doing better than I thought? _"So. I've been wanting to know something," she said, tracing her finger along her coffee mug.

"Shoot."

She sighed. "Can I get your first name? Last? Middle?"

"Nice try," he chuckled. "Something tells me I kept that from you for a good reason."

She frowned, her bottom lip protruding, almost forming a pout. "Well. I tried." She took a sip and looked at her file that she set aside. Six looked at it too, noticing the name written neatly on the tab.

"Holiday...Rebecca?" He looked at her curiously and she rose an eyebrow. "Your first name is Rebecca."

"Yeah," she said softly, focusing her attention on her cup.

_It's...plain. She looks more like a... _He couldn't even think of a perfect fit.

"My little sister's name is Beverly."

"Rebecca and...Beverly?" He tried to imagine what her sister looked like. Did she look like Rebecca when she was younger?

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, my parents suddenly took a turn in names when she was born. They picked Rebecca because it was simple and it sounded pretty. It means 'peace', which is nice to think about. Beverly was named because it reminded my mother of glamour and wealth, like Beverly Hills. Rebecca just sounds...average. It fits with any girl. You could be a waitress, a teacher-"

"Or a top notch scientist."

She grinned at that. "Or a top notch scientist. I don't go by Rebecca for a good reason. No nicknames like Becca or Bex or anything silly. Holiday is just fine."

"Rebecca is a perfect fit, I think," he mused quietly, almost to himself. "It's not over the top. Just like you."

She pursed her lips, preventing herself from laughing. "...what?"

He sighed, taking another sip and biting into the cup again. _I'm just not good at this, am I?_

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Six xD "Double Vision" was definantly interesting...I just loved the line "Or we'll be some deep-" (splat) "...Horse manure." I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE xD

Review :3


	3. Providence Had Those New Years Parties?

Disclaimer: Man of Action tends to own things I want. Life ain't fair sweetheart.

A/N: cryptid-man dudddeee I LOVE TV TROPES :D Getting Crap the Radar is definantly a favorite trope of mine xD For anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about, go to tvtropes. org and you will learn the longest list of lingo in your life :D Really useless crap info that won't really get you anywhere in life but...totally funny stuff :)

Good to know you guys are liking this! I wasn't expecting a lot of people (especially MacGaulyver :3) to review this! Hope you guys had a good New Years so far!

**Remember When...**

_**Providence Had Those New Years Parties?**_

The desert air rose goosebumps on Holiday's skin as she climbed up onto the platform. She rubbed her arms, shivering, but smiled to herself, knowing that the cold was worth it. The city was miles away, but she could see it lit in the horizon, surronded by the clear dark sky. She could imagine hundreds of people partying and being together as time ticked away.

"This explains the coffee fixation you've been having."

She jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Six holding blankets and a plastic bag. He smiled slightly. "Happy New Years," he said, handing her a blanket.

"Happy New Years," she breathed, taking it. She blushed. "Six, you don't-"

"I want to." He sat down, patting the spot next to him. She hesitated and he rose an eyebrow. "I don't bite."

She smiled sheepishly, sitting down on the cool concrete.

"Rex is spending time with Noah and his friends, and Bobo doesn't care for New Years if there's no alcohol involved. And Knight-"

"Isn't much of a partier," she laughed. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Knight wearing a party hat and 2012 glasses.

Six's lips curled into a small smirk. He was probably imagining the very idea too. He opened the plastic bag, pulling out two white cartons. "Leftovers from yesterday. I know it's not champagne and foie gras, but it's something."

"It's great," she said with disbelief. "Thanks." She took a carton and a fork from the bag. She dug into her chicken fried rice and looked at the sky. "So I guess you wanted to stay up for the fireworks too?"

He pursed his lips. "I heard that you guys had a tradition at Providence for celebrating New Years. I thought that I should...at least _try _to be here for New Years."

The fork in front of her mouth froze at her lips. Her stomach twisted and she put the carton down. She sighed heavily. "Everything's changed since we left Providence," she whispered. "All of those traditions have faded. The birthday parties for the researchers, the soliders, the agents...the mornings of getting coffee at the cafetria, greeting the same people in the morning." She smiled sadly, feeling nostalgic for the old times. All those years of being with friends. "God, the New Years party was _amazing. _You would never admit it, but you seemed so relaxed at them. You held a casual conversation with others and you would smile."

Six watched her, carefully selecting what he said. She looked almost homesick, longing to return to the way things were before. But they couldn't go back, not now. "I'm sure Bobo had a good time. Was there alcohol there?"

"Bobo would drink Dr. Broussard's punch and would dance on the tables," she laughed softly. "We wouldn't let Rex drink any of it, not that he really cared for it. When he was fourteen, he snuck some for himself and started gagging loudly enough to turn heads. The vodka was too strong for him to swallow down. Knight would keep to himself, but he was message us a quick New Years greeting and log off for the night." She looked at the city. "This is Rex's first time that he got to celebrate with Noah. Last year he wanted to, but Knight didn't want him leaving that night. Too many drunks on the streets he said." Her smile turned more genuine, but still longing. "I'm sure Rex is having a great time with Noah and his friends."

"I'm sure of that too," Six nodded. "And how did you like the parties?"

"I loved the start of a new year," she sighed. "Just the thought of discovering a cure for all of those incurable EVOs, maybe even cures for cancers, diseases, genetic mutations, pre-mature births and deaths...all of the possibities where endless to me." She closed her eyes, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Every time the hand would reach 12, I would take a deep breath, promise to myself that I would work my hardest to change the world the best I can. Even if I relied on you guys for assistance."

"That's...really generous of you."

"It's what I wanted. It's always what I've wanted." Her eyes fluttered open. "Hopefully we'll get it right in 2012. We're away from Providence. We don't have extra hired guns, all of the equipment, the Petting Zoo, and the Keep, but...we have us."

"So resolutions?"

"Find cure for uncureables first." She smiled a bit more this time.

"Then cures for cancer and prematurity?"

"You got it." She laughed to herself. "So, any resolutions for you?"

He nodded at her question. "Same as yours. Help find the cure."

"Cheater," she slightly teased. "Jumping on the bandwagon..."

He smirked. "Fine. I'm going to jog more," he deadpanned. "I want to run a 4K marathon."

"Good for you!" She relaxed, her shoulders slumping. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "How much longer?"

He checked his watch. "1149."

"Eleven more minutes," she breathed. "Wow. We're so close." She picked up her carton and began to eat again. She began to chewing slowly and examined the carton, her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"...it's not microwaved."

"Microwave broke, remember? Rex-"

"And Bobo. Right." She shrugged and continued. "It's not so bad. It doesn't scald the roof of your mouth to the point you need to douse your mouth with ice water..." They ate in silence, and Holiday found herself really enjoying his company. It was nice to be alone with him, feel relaxed. No sexual tension, no heart beating like it was going to ex-

_Wow. Jinx yourself Rebecca._

Ah, traditions. Then there was the kissing at midnight. There was one time Bobo kissed Dr. Hallows in his ear, and another time when a solider and agent got together that night. It was an awkward situation to be near when they started making out on the snack table...

How many times had she wished to kiss him at midnight to bring in the New Year, the hopeless romantic? She was only female with chemicals in her body that made her react in a certain male that was pure adreneline and master at handling katanas. The ridiculous daydreams of him one night swooping her off her feet when people cheered "New Years" and her lips meeting his were repetitive and exhausting, but it couldn't be helped.

"The time?"

"1152."

She groaned, hitting her head on her knees. "I can't wait any _longer_."

"Do you need me to bring Bobo up here? He can entertain us..."

"_Never mind. _I like silence. Silence is good."

"What was the best moment at New Years?"

"Thank you," she sighed with relief. "Definantly when Callan ranted about White Knight while he was drunk on punch, then proceeded to fall in the cake."

"It wasn't _your _cake, was it? He could've hurt himself."

She pitched the plastic fork at his head, which he easily dodged. "I can't believe you actually brought that up! That was a bit below the belt Agent Six," she pouted. "Actually, we bought it from a store. After Rex's birthday cake, they wouldn't let me bake anything anymore." She sighed. "Callan was embarassed after that though. He looked at White Knight with a straight face the next week and everyone watching him was trying to prevent themselves from laughing."

"I would've liked to see that."

"I bet you would've. How much time did that kill?"

"1154."

"Damn."

"1154 and 50...49...48...47 seconds. Oh, look," he muttered sarcastically. "It just keeps going down. 39...38..."

She just rolled her eyes and listened as he counted down the seconds, his monotone, yet joking voice the only sound in the quiet desert air. It soon grew closer to 1159 and she found herself softly counting with him, tapping her feet. Then as soon as she discovered she finally said the final "one" the fireworks broke in the horizon, snapping her back to reality. She stood up, watching the various colors exploding miles away. "Providence always had the best fireworks," she laughed. "Ours were handmade."

"I could see Rex finding some pleasure in that," Six said, standing up. "Happy New Years Holiday."

"Happy New Years Six."

They watched the fireworks. Holiday could've sworn she could hear the cries of people in the city. "2012," she gasped. "This is going to be such an amazing year."

"And we'll be here to help with your resolutions."

"And yours," Holiday smiled. "I'll get Rex and Bobo to jog with you every morning."

"...you know that was a joke?"

"I know. But I'm not joking." She grinned and walked to the platform's ladder, leaving Six in bemusement.

If they were still on the run from Black Knight by the next New Years, she could count that this could be a new tradition.

* * *

><p>AN: AHH not the best, I know xD Sorry about that...

Tell me how you thought about it though! :D


	4. Six Called Rex?

A/N: I noticed how someone said that this has a lot of focus on Holix...which it does :D hahaha xD This one shot was planned from the beginning (and YES, there's mild Holix...) since I wanted to keep the lovely Rex/Six fatherly-son relationship strong :)

**Remember When...**

_**Six Called Rex...?**_

Training with Rex was both tiring and entertaining, Six had grown to understand. Rex was a grown young man, understanding his abilites and the mass amount of weaponry that he can morph from his limbs. Rex had a creative spin on the devices, Six would have to admit.

Rex's cockiness was the most obvious fault during battle. Whenever he bathed in his glory, his self-praise was short-lived and he would be knocked off his feet by a ferious EVO. Rex, thankfully, reacted quickly and would jump right back into the fight.

Banter was another prize worthy quality of Rex's. Six found this more and more during training and just by eating dinner with him. Whether it be Rex's (hypocritcal) comment of Six's same outfit or the fact that Six wouldn't admit to what happened "back in the tomb." Six would find himself saying a snark remark back, and certainly enjoyed it when Rex would bite back without hesitation, Bobo joining in.

Rex had grown on him. When Six had lost his memory, he saw him as just a bratty kid. But now-

"Your swings are getting a little weak old man," Rex sneered, the BFS clashing into Six's katana. He pressed his weight into it, trying to push Six back. He felt the heel of his boots beginning to slide against the concrete. "What are you thinking about?" Six's other katana clanged against the BFS, holding it tightly enough to yank Rex's mechanical arm and push him back.

"About how you always seem to use a sword against _me_, when you can use something more useful," Six deadpanned. "Like a cannon or gun." His katanas sunk into his disks and he put them back, clipping them on his hips.

Holiday cleared her throat, giving him a look. _Don't give him any ideas _it clearly read.

Rex rolled his eyes, his right arm returning to normal. "Thanks for telling me _now_." He sighed heavily and went to the wall where their water bottles laid. He took a healthy drink and rested his forehead on the cool brick. "We should train outside sometime, in the forest."

"And piss off the cute forest animals?" Bobo added. "Do it. Testing out your cannons on some poor trees..."

Rex smirked at the suggestion. Holiday actually considered it. "It sounds like a good idea. You can expand your training grounds, ran around..." She smiled slightly. "Not too bad Rex."

He perked up like a little puppy. Six could imagine a little tail wagging at her appreciation. "Thanks Doc." He frowned, looking at Six. "Hey...what did that one thing mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

He looked confused. "You said...ta..._taro_?" He rose an eyebrow. "You used to say that back when we worked in Providence. What is that?"

Six pursed his lips. _Did I used to say that? _Maybe Rex was like that to him, back in Providence. When he used to live with One and the others, he was adressed as _taro _by One. An endearing term, which was spoken with a gentle, proud tone and pat on the back. Then One changed...

"It's nothing," he said.

"It doesn't _sound _like nothing," Rex urged him. "C'mon, spill it. What is it?"

Holiday stepped up, holding up a crate of ramen noodles. "Lunch break guys." Rex mumbled complaints under his breath and Holiday looked at me, her face softening. Her lips twitched into a slight smile and followed Rex into the bus/living area to microwave some ramen and water.

Rex was like this to him.

He knew that now. He was proud of Rex, of what he did-what he was _doing_.

_Taro. Great son._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Something quick :D I have an Accounting regional competition next Monday for FBLA :) Real quick: A song that kind of reminded me of Black Knight vs. The GR gang: "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina. Listen to it sometime!_

_READ AND REVIEW FOLKS._


	5. Six Was Featured in UX?

A/N: Masked Void, I REALLY appreciate the honesty, believe me :) Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed so far! I feel a bit more comfortable with this material.

_**Remember When...**_

**5. Six Was Featured in UX?**

Once again, Holiday's solo attempt of cooking was heavily evident. The oven she had installed in the bus several months ago was caked with burnt cheese and sauce. Bits of chicken had burned onto the metal rack of the oven. What was once a normal looking enchilada, was now scraps for the EVOs. If they could actually scrape of the bits of it, that is.

Six knew Holiday wanted to do something different from all of the Chinese and Mexican take out and McDonalds in the morning. Take-out was becoming a hefty expense for a growing teen, man, monkey, and woman. Through some research, Holiday figured cooking homemade meals were chearper than buying food from resturants daily.

However, if you had a woman with and double major in biology and genetic studies, but couldn't tell how to boil water, the food expenses were only going to be worse.

Rex frowned, looking at the black, bubbling object in the pan. "That's too bad. It was starting to smell really good."

"_Now _it smells like-"

"Don't even finish that statement Bobo," Holiday cut in dangerously. She sighed heavily, putting the pan in the sink, running the water inside so the cheese and tortillas could soften for her to clean off. "Sorry guys. Last time I'll ever cook, promise."

"Maybe we can make burritos instead?" Rex suggested. "Microwave the tortillas, some of the leftover chicken and cheese." Rex was saving her while Six stood there, wrinkling his nose at the burnt smell of meat and cheese. Holiday gave Rex a smile of appreciation and a hug, then dug into the cabinet to get a sponge. Rex plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV. He snorted at what was on the screen. "Diane Farrah, reporting Top 10 Sexiest Men Alive." He rolled his eyes. "Bull. I can't believe she gets paid to do this."

Six rose an eyebrow. "So why are you watching it?"

"Because I want to see what the _public _thinks."

Six looked at the screen. Diane Farrah annoyed Holiday, Rex and Bobo for some reason. Six didn't appreciate Diane's compliments of the New Providence, but their annoyance was directed at her before that. Rex would commentate in a fake british accent during news reports to imitate her. Holiday had said the only reason Diane was in Ultimate Xposure was because her father was an executive producer of a popular crime show in Europe. Then Bobo would just grumble about "stupid talents."

Diane was now on number seven, talking about a popular actor who was in popular pirate and science fiction movie with an all-star cast. Bobo, Rex and Six watched quietly as Holiday scrubbed the oven with an aggression that rubbed the abrasive off the sponge.

"I don't see it," Bobo muttered.

"Would explain why he's only seven on the list," Rex added.

"Eh. Still don't know why he's even on the list."

Holiday added in this time. "He's been Sexiest Man Alive for several years." She tossed the mangled sponge in the garbage and got a new one. Six smiled slightly. _So she is listening. _"He's been in a lot of romance movie, acted as Kristen Alley's lover three times." She shrugged at the gaping looks from Bobo and Rex. "I used to watch his movies back in Providence. I remember him."

"But yet the woman can't remember to set it to 350 degrees, not 450."

The sponge from the garbage can had met Bobo's face with blunt force.

Diane Farrah went on about the actor as Rex burst in hysterics and Bobo muttered expletives. Diane's attempt of a seductive tone with her accent sounded extremely cheesy. The actor wasn't handsome, even through Six's eyes. There was no sexual appeal. Just a muscular body and some stubble on his face.

But Six wasn't the one to voice his opinion, of course.

"_Now, on to our next man,_" Diane moved on with a laugh. "_It seems like the public had a bit of humor while voting. For our _sixth _Sexiest Man Alive, is the mysterious Man of Mystery." _Holiday ceased in scrubbing, the abrasive squealing against the metal. Rex stopped laughing and Bobo stared at the screen with disbelief. Six looked at them with confusion.

_What-?_

"_We all know him from the report in Ultimate Xposure. Providence, before Black Knight, had an agent with strength, quickness and ability to handle swords." _Then Six looked in horror as Diane pulled out a pair of sunglasses-_identical to Six's to be exact_-and put them on her face. "_Agent Six to be exact._"

Rex really couldn't stop laughing now. Even Bobo joined in. Six stood there frozen and Holiday had completely lost her grip on the sponge. "Un. Believable." She sighed heavily. "They didn't have enough in that stupid report? They had to make it _worse_?" Holiday hissed, throwing the sponge in the trash. She walked towards the TV, watching the old clips from the Agent Six segment on Ultimate Xposure. She looked at Six at the corner of her eye, who was still glaring at the screen, jaw slacking at the images of him talking to Diane Farrah. "They came to Providence, saying they wanted to do a report on what we were doing there, how we were helping with the curing of EVOs." She rolled her eyes. "Turned out it was load of bull sh-"

"It was just a thing about the handsome, mysterious, _extremely mysterious_, Man of Many Mysteries, Agent Six." Rex grinned mischieveously. "So not only are you the sixth most dangerous man in the world, but now your the Sixth Sexiest Man Alive." He applauded with fervour, cat-calling and whistling with Bobo. Six had the urge to rip out someone's throat, jam it up their-

Holiday was on the screen now, giggling. _Giggling. _Holiday was now glaring at the screen in horror. "_Agent Six wouldn't fill us in on a possible 'Mrs. Six.'"_

_"That's classified," _Screen Six added.

_"But we all know his dirty little secret, don't we girls?" _Diane pushed up the sunglasses to wink at the camera. Holiday was threatening the woman on the screen under her breath. "_We still see him in action today, fighting with his swords-"_

"Katanas!" Holiday shouted. "_They're katanas_! Does this woman know _anything_?"

"Only what the public wants."

Holiday threw her arms up in frustration and went back to salvage their dinner to distract herself. Six slumped onto the bed next to Rex. "You should feel happy Six. The women _love _you."

He wasn't content with the _women._ He only needed one woman's opinion.

Besides. It would be hard to feel "happy" about himself when Captain Callan is the _number one_ _Sexiest Man Alive_.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Six :D You'll always be _the_ Sexiest Man Alive to us :3

Read and Review!


	6. Six Gave Rex The Talk?

A/N: Haven't been able to update as frequently as I used to :/ Due to school computers malfunctioning with Microsoft (which means no literary analysis on The Great Gatsby :D) and my Fun Time With Computer only on weekends, I have limited time to do fun stuff. Scholarships, internships, volunteering, drivers ed...so, I finally have time to breathe and do something fun for once :D Enjoy~

_**Remember When...**_

**6. Six Gave Rex "The Talk?"**

Rex was so focused on what was on the computer screen, he hadn't even noticed Holiday dropping her coffee mug while washing it out in the sink. Six looked up from the paper to see what happened, when he caught what Rex was watching. His eyebrows rised at the sight, then he quickly looked back at Holiday. She was flushed, mumbling as she began to pick pieces of ceramic out of the sink. He quietly got up from his seat and walked toward Rex's bed.

With one tap on Rex's shoulder, Rex shrieked and jumped out of his skin. His headphones ripped from his ears at the action, causing him to yelp again. Six looked up nervously, but Holiday paid no mind to it when a piece of the ceramic cut her finger. "Six!" Rex breathed, eyes shifting. "What are you-" He slammed the laptop shut and his eyes averted quickly. Despite his deep tan skin, Six could still see the blush on Rex's face. "It was a...movie. And it just happened to have that on. OK?" He frowned.

Bobo walked in, seeing Holiday sucking her finger to stop the bleeding, and Six hovering over Rex. He blinked, then walked back out-slowly-not wanting to be apart of the situation. That grape soda was going to have to wait.

"What's going on?" Holiday asked, a bit concerned.

"It's nothing," Six said, his stoicness casual and assuring. "Rex and I were talking about a movie."

"Yeah."

Holiday rose an eyebrow at Rex's joined answer. Six glared at him. When someone adds on to a lie, suspension arises. "What movie?"

Rex pursed his lips. Holiday walked over, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Six held Rex's arm down when Holiday picked up the laptop. Six wasn't sure what Holiday's reaction would be, but by the way Rex stared at her in sheer fear-it was enough to let Six know he was in deep-

"Oh. That's all?"

OK. Not so much.

Holiday sighed, sitting down next to Six. Six moved over to give her some room, but she shook her head, focusing on Rex. "It's normal for a young man to be interested in a subject like...this." Rex stared at her, mouth gaping in disbelief. She laughed. "What? You look scared out of your mind!"

"You...but I...I thought you...you...but..."

She rolled her eyes. "Look. Six gave you the talk a few years ago right?"

"...I what?"

Rex and Holiday turned to Six this time, smiling wide. Rex, knowing he was in the clear, took full pride in reminding Six of what happened. "I think I was, what, thirteen?"

"You were a teenager, or almost there," Holiday added. "One day, I just got annoyed of all of the flirtations, and mentioned having 'The Talk' with Six."

"It terrified the hell out of me. I had no idea what 'The Talk' was. So, I went to you, asked you what 'The Talk' was, then you just stood there. You were quiet, then you asked me to come with you. We winded up back in the lab, with Doc, and then you began to...give your so called _advice_." He paused. "You know, I think The Talk was more of a punishment than a lesson."

"It was a lesson in itself," Holiday smirked. "Six seemed to find some satisfaction in that. I kind of enjoyed it, I had to admit. I expected Six to just talk to you, and you would come to me with a look of horror on your face, but seeing it in person..."

"_Docccc._"

Six wished he could see the look on the kid's face. He wished he remembered what he told him. The kid had a lot to learn about, and looking at "movies" wasn't a fine education. He pursed his lips, fighting a smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Rex was ready for bed. The day was exhausting, with a long round of basketball with Noah and some practice with Six. Actually, Six went easy on him today, and the stretching actually took longer than the cardio. And he swore that he smiled.

Scary. Very scary.

He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to go to bed. Now.

He paused, seeing a folded note. He cautiously picked it up.

_If you like a girl, tell her._

_If you love a woman, protect her. _

Um. Weird.

He lifted the sheets, and on his pillow, was a blue foil square. He picked it up, reading the label. _Trojan_.

"Oh God."

Ok. So he wasn't sleeping in this bed...

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh I don't know how well that went xD Review :D


End file.
